Voltron High School Pidgance
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: So, imagine if Pidge's real name really WAS Pidge. And they were in a modern day high school. And Lance was the number one bad boy in school. And that he had a personal interest in this short haired girl. And she got nervous and annoyed. And that this is a Pidgance highschool fanfic. (OH, WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO! IT IS!)
1. How Hard Is It To Shut Up?

So imagine a life where you were ridiculed for being different. For cutting your hair short because you liked it better. For wearing baggier clothes. I'm a girl, by the way. My name is Pidge Gunderson. And you might not believe me when I say that I'm not lesbian. I hang out with a bunch of boys, and the other kids think I'm either a gay boy, or a lesbian girl.

But I don't like girls. In fact, I have a... _crush_. And he's annoyingly perfect. Just that he's oblivious. And when I tell you, don't be shocked. He's the quarterback on the football team. His name is Shiro Takashi. Well, his full name was Takashi Shirogane. He's Japanese. But he's kind hearted and the only one for me.

My best friend (and trouble maker), Lance McClain doesn't know. Lance does know my gender, obviously, but he doesn't know that I like Shiro. I would never tell him, because we're both best friends with Shiro, along with Keith Kogane and Hunk. (I didn't know his last name.)

"Hey, Pidge! What're doing for the science fair? Do you have a partner?" someone said behind me as I was walking out of the building. _Lance_.

"No, and I got permission to do it by myself, Lance," I said, walking faster, not facing him.

"But, um — I don't have a partner! And I need your beautiful brains for help," he said, turning on his flirty switch. Lance McClain, the only boy I knew that was bisexual just because he flirted with _literally_ everyone. So it would make sense that he would think of me as a beautiful person.

Without meaning to, I blushed. He knew where to push my buttons. "Just go with Hunk or Shiro," I said, turning to face him. He was blushing as well. Odd.

"They're working together. And Allura's sick..." he explained vaguely, but clear enough for me to understand. Allura was Lance's "crush." She never gives him the time of day, which is the more reason for him to like her. Typical Lance.

"And I'm your last option? Or the smartest person you know so you can just sit there?"

"I actually wanted to do something on space. I don't know. I know a lot in science. I don't pay attention in class because I've learned all the stuff before the teacher brings it up."

Huh. Surprising. Maybe I would give him the benefit of the doubt since I was going to do a project on making my own little nebula, or at least a model of one.

He smiled at me stupidly, nudging my arm. I couldn't help myself when I answered, "Fine."

He hugged me, which was a bit uncomfortable. "Please let go," I asked, pushing him away. Our faces were a little too close.

"Omigosh! I can't believe it! We're gonna be working on a project together, and then maybe you'll finally... um, never mind. I'll work hard on this for you, Pidge! Omigosh! Ya know, the fair is coming up, do you want to — "

"How hard is it to shut up?" I asked, covering his mouth, using my other hand to get his off my waist. My face was burning. Why was he telling me this? I didn't really want to know what he had said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, smirking.

"You just said something about the fair and our project. What do _you_ mean?" I asked, redirecting the question onto him. He blushed.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah," I said, walking off, knowing he'd follow me. "You kind of did."

"What the quiznak?" he muttered, putting his hand to his forehead. "Sorry Pidge. Just a little excited."

 _Yeah, I could kind of tell_ , I wanted to tell him. "It's fine," I said instead.

"Yeah? Um, Pidge, what I said had nothing to do with anything, okay? Aw, quiznak! This got awkward," Lance rambled.

"I get it, Lance. Just pick something else to talk about."

"Could I hold your hand?" he asked, acting like his blubber never popped out. He was back in his regular flirty self. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was such a faker in public.

"Could I say no?" I asked. He smirked, and grabbed ahold anyway.

"Of course not, Pidge," Lance whispered, his flirtatious smile growing wide. I smirked a little, just because it snuck onto my face.

"You know the kids that think I'm a boy? This probably looks really gay," I whispered back.

"Well, screw them. I don't give a quiznak about them. I think you're beautiful whether or not they think you're a boy."

That was so sincere that tears welled in my eyes. I didn't usually cry, by this was different. From Lance, it was a heartfelt thing. I hugged him tightly, and sobbed into his chest.

"What? Was it something I said?" he asked, laughing a bit. I nodded, continuing to cry, knowing I was causing a slight scene.

"Good or bad?"

"That... was really... sweet, Lance," I said through tears, pulling away. I smiled at him, and let him hold my hand the rest of the way home.

 **Two Hours or So…**

My dad didn't care that Lance was staying over for a couple hours. Lance was over almost all the time. To my dad, Lance was another son. Him and Matt.

"We're doing a project in school," he explained to my father. "Science. We can do it out here if you don't trust us."

"No, you can do it in Pidge's room," my dad reassured. If he was thinking we wouldn't do anything wrong this late at night, then I was sure that he assumed my sexuality just like then rest of them. I felt slightly hurt.

I pulled Lance upstairs, and shut the door to my room. I wanted to cry again. "Even my own father," I muttered, my hand lingering on the handle. I pushed the button in that locked it.

"Are you okay, Pidge?" Lance asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, and gave him a long, sad look.

"What's wrong, then?"

"My dad. He's just like the rest of them. Just another person thinking I'm lesbian. How is it that you're the only one who knows I'm not?" I asked.

"I'm your best friend, remember?" he chuckled, hugging me.

"Yeah, I guess," I decided, hugging him back. "What are we going to di about the project? When do your parents want you home?"

"No later than twelve thirty," he replied. "I've got about five hours to work."

 _Five_ _hours_ _?_ I thought. I smiled. I me his eyes, and felt a wave of… something that sent butterflies through my belly.

Lance opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then changed his mind. He let go, sitting on the bed. He cleared his throat and asked, "What are we doing for the project, first of all?"

"Well, you said you wanted to do something on space, and I was originally going to make a nebula model of some kind, but really, we can do something you want."

"No, the nebula thing sounds cool."

"Okay, the nebula thing it is," I said, getting on my laptop.

 **Three Hours Later…**

 **"** What are you _doing_? You're headed into a loop, dingbat!" I yelled, steering my plane out of the way. We had finished the presentation board, and our experiment took about an hour to get results. Now we were playing a piloting videogame in the living room. I was sitting on the couch while Lance was on the floor.

"Don't worry! You know what they called me in my freshman year? They called me _The_ _Tailor_ because of how I threaded the needle," Lance replied, even though he completely crashed his ship.

"Sweet moves, _Tailor_ _,_ " I commented when the words, _Player_ _1_ _Wins_ _!_ flashed on the screen. "You threaded that needle pretty good."

"Shut up," he said, smiling. "You distracted me."

"How?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he said, blushing and covering his mouth after. That must have popped out. I blushed as well.

"Yes, I have. Do you think I just suddenly became lesbian?"

He looked down and mumbled his apologies about offending me. I put my hand on his shoulder and told him in wasn't mad.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to say that after… you know."

"I know. In think I should tell you something."

"What?" His eyes bore into mine, serious.

"I have a crush on, uh… Shiro." _Screw_ _secrets_ , I thought. He was going to find out anyway.

"Shiro? You like _Shiro_?"

"Yeah. Dumb, right? Him and Allura, totally out of our leagues! How am I supposed to compete with such a girl?" I laughed, sad though it was.

Lance looked pissed. "You're comparing yourself to that whore? What made you think that she's more of a girl than you?"

"You can't talk, you're bi. You'd think I'm cute whether or not I'm female. And since when did you think that Allura was a whore? I thought you had a crush on her," I told him.

"I _did_! But I found someone better," he said, looking away. I knew he hated feelings. "And besides, I may think some boys are cute, but I prefer girls."

"I know. But I also know that you may be the only one who thinks I'm pretty," I retorted. "And don't give me any crap about it not being true."

"I know a couple of the gay boys. The ones you don't talk to."

"I figured," I mumbled, setting down my controller. "I hate my fricking life!"

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I reached down and placed my hair in Lance's hair. The dark brown strands were soft and silky, and felt relaxing through my fingers. I pet his hair, and he looked up at me quizzically.

"That's my hair," he said.

"I know," I answered. I continued even though he was looking at me, his head bent back.

"Then why are you petting it?"

"It feels good. Your hair is soft," I said, my voice soft and quiet.

"Can I pet yours?" Lance asked. I shook my head.

"No."

" _Please_?"

I shook my head again. He reached for my head anyway, and held it like he was going to kiss me.

"You're so pretty," he mumbled. "Have I ever told you that I love your eyes?"

I shook my head. This was getting a little too intimate. I pulled away from his embrace.

He looked a little put out. I knew he liked me on some level, but I couldn't be the safety net for the girl he was crushing on. And he couldn't be the safety net for Shiro.

"I'm sorry," Lance said, standing up. I told him he had nothing to be sorry about.

"But I do. I can't be flirting with you if you like my best friend," he said, grabbing his backpack. "I'll _sew_ you later," he joked, smiling.

"Bye, Tailor," I joked back, sad he was leaving this early. I watched him leave out the door, and regretted not listening to my gut and kissing him somewhere on his face.

The scary truth: I now had _two_ crushes. Qiuznak.

. _**(Hey, I hope you Voltron fans liked! Thank you for reading!)**_


	2. I'm Fine, Okay?

The next day was Saturday. A day we had scheduled a trip to the fair. Just me, Lance, Shiro, Keith and Hunk. Allura was still "sick."

Someone knocked on the door. If was pretty sure it was Lance, seeing as he was the only one who really remembered I couldn't drive.

I opened the door, and saw my worst daydream. _Shiro_ _._ What was he doing here? I couldn't move.

"Hey, Pidge! Are you ready to go, man?" he asked, pointing out. "We can meet some pretty girls at the fair, I heard the cheer team is going."

 _What_ _the_ _quiznak_ _._ I smiled, and nodded. I thought he knew. "Um, you know I'm not a boy, right? I thought we went over this."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I'm straight. I like _boys_ , remember?"

Shiro looked confused. Then his eyes widened. "You like Lance, don't you?" He smiled mischievously, and poked my arm.

I blushed, but denied it anyway. I couldn't tell my crush that I liked my best friend, but I couldn't tell my best friend that I had a crush on him, too. Confused? Yeah, me too.

Behind him, Lance honked the horn to his beat-up SUV. Red in color, with a streak of blue running down the side. I looked out from the door, and he blew me a kiss.

 _Dork,_ I thought. _He brought Shiro on purpose._

I blushed furiously at the gesture he had made and got into the passenger seat, moving Shiro's crap aside. I wouldn't meet Lance's eyes. Why did he have to do this to me?

"Hey! I was going to sit there," Shiro said, whining. I didn't want to look at either of them, but I shot a pleading glance at my best friend. He nodded. _(AN: I was NOT going to say 'glance at Lance' BTW)_

"Um, Shiro, it may have slipped my mind, but that's Pidge's spot. Her seat. Pretty much reserved for her. So... um, you get it."

"Oh. Her seat. I get it," he said, smirking. He thought I wanted to sit there because I wanted to be closer to Lance. True, in some senses, but also a lie. I _always_ sat there. It was my safe spot in Lance's car.

Lance cleared his throat, and sat still, waiting for Shiro to buckle up. "We're going to have to pick up Keith, too. Ready?"

"Yeah, can we just go? I'm alreay having a bad day," I grumbled, hugging my chest.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
Later...  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

"You called me over to go to the fair?" Keith mumbled, sharing my pose in his seat.

"Well, yeah. This is going to be the last night we're going to ever have fun as a group without worrying about too much homework. Smart, right?" Lance said. I was constantly surprised at his wit.

I'm serious! No sarcasm here.

"And you were smart enough to think of this?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Why don't you ever believe me, Pidgeon?" he asked, using his private nickname. My face burned, and I covered my mouth and nose to hide it.

"You promised you wouldn't call me that around the others! Quiznak!" I yelled, turning on the radio. I was _not_ in the mood to listen to his rambling.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot that they were back there," he whispered, his face worried. How could he have forgotten when Keith _just_ asked him a question?

"Really, Lance? We've been here the whole time," Shiro said. "Or are you a little excited about the — "

"No, I'm fine," Lance said, cutting him off. He turned his head to face him long enough to shoot a death glare. I raised my eyebrow. What did Shiro know about tonight that I didn't?

"Lance?" I asked, suspicious.

"Just a surprise I had planned. Since we can't do it tomorrow, I have to do it today."

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Keith asked.

"Our 'anniversary,'" I said, using quotation marks. Lance had claimed that August 23rd was the day he first bumped into me and realized we could be friends. I didn't know why it was so special, but I let him do it anyway. (Don't tell anyone that I was planning on giving him a giftcard to watch any movie of his choice at Emagine theater, okay?)

"Oooooooooh — "

"SHIRO!" the rest of us shout. He stops, and mumbles something about surprises.

When we actually _get_ to the fairgrounds, Lance gives me yet another surprise. A wad of cash for wristbands.

"Happy anniversary, Pidge," Lance said.

"You're taking me to every ride, aren't you?"

"Shame there's only enough for _two_ wristbands. You're going to have to pick between me and Shiro," he said, waving the money in my face.

"Lance, I'm here, too. Aren't I an — " Keith tried say. Lance cut him off, not even turning his head. Something was _defintely_ up.

"No, you're not. Shut it," Lance said. He was making me choose. I knew it. _Me or Shiro?_ was his real question. I couldn't do anything without making a choice I would be able to forget.

I blushed furiously, feeling the word myself, and grabbed his hand. "Only because I'd have more fun with you," I whispered.

He smiled stupidly. "Stop making me choose between you and Shiro, you know who I'd pick, Lance," I scolded.

"I know," he said sadly. "That's what I'm worried about."

My stomach twisted at his response. _What was_ _that_ _supposed to mean?_ I thought, confused. "Let's go," I said, pulling his arm. I gave Keith the "call me" gesture. We couldn't lose each other.

"Are you alright?" I asked Lance as we got in line for the Ferris wheel.

"I'm fine, okay? Just a little jittery," he said, implying his fear of heights.

"No, not about the Ferris wheel. Earlier. You brought Shiro with you on purpose. You did it just because I said I liked him."

"Yeah. Why else? He's an idiot. I may like to laugh with him at school, but why would I share this experience with him? We're not that close," he told me. "Besides, you're not the only one who likes him. Why do you think I invited Keith?"

This news was surprising. Keith, having a crush on Shiro? It didn't surprise me entirely, just that he had a crush on the one person who would never like him back.

"You're nuts," I decided. "Quit playing match-maker."

"I can't stop _completely_. I still have to think about myself, and maybe my future children," he said, shrugging. As soon as he said children, I imagined us together, with a boy and a girl who resembled us both.

Did I just imagine Lance and I... _married?_

I blushed at the thought, and dared to ask the question, "Who's the mother?"

He didn't answer.

We boarded our car. It wasn't like one of those new ones, the ones that could fit four people. This was old-fashioned, the kind with only one seat. The kind made for a couple. I felt slightly depressed at the thought.

Our car was red, with white swirls. Swirls shaped into hearts. My stomach twisted into a knot. This was getting harder and harder to deny, even though I admitted it to myself. I had no one to tell, and I didn't see the logic in diaries. I liked Lance.

I liked Lance. There wasn't anything I could do about it. I was dreading but hoping the top.

"Um," I started, poking Lance. "I have to tell you something. Really badly."

"Yeah?" he asked, climbing in. "What is it?"

I try to figure out how to say it. Before I can start, we were already halfway to the top. I took a deep breath.

"You know what I said about you knowing who I'd pick? Well, I think I'm changing my mind about Shiro, and I think that I'm starting to like y — "

Lance gave me one last surprise for the night. He cut me off, right as we hit the top of the Ferris wheel. And the worst part about it was that he didn't even use words.

Lance _kissed_ me.

His lips were soft and warm pressed against mine. He cradled my head in his hands, keeping his mouth firm in the kiss. I closed my eyes, wanting to believe that this was happening. I wanted to believe I wasn't afraid that this was a prank. Afraid that Lance wouldn't like me when I opened my eyes. Afraid that he wouldn't have kissed me.

That he wouldn't believe that this kiss was my first.

When he pulled away, my lips puckered out for more. Lance saw my surprised face, and he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," he said, apologizing.

"It's kind of funny, because I was just going to do that," I said, which was only half true. "I like you, Lance. I don't know exactly how much, but I know I do."

"I would have believed that, even for a second, if I didn't see the way you looked at him. We can start over later, if you want. But for now, I think we're better off _without_ that kind of drama." He sighed, his shoulders slumped.

And he was right. I did still have feelings for Shiro. But I had feelings for Lance, too. His tan skin, his dark blue eyes, his short hair that were burned into my eyes, leaving his image when I closed them. I opened my mouth to say something, but he continued.

"But I also think it's better to be honest as well. I think — no, I _know_ that I love you. Maybe since sophomore year. I only realized it tomorrow, about a year ago. And I know it's taken you a while to return those feelings, even in the slightest. You might like me, and I'm overjoyed about that thought. But you don't completely belong to me, not yet.

"You're confused about Shiro, still. I have no idea why, but I know that you have a reason to like me. I may not be flashy or funny, but I'm loyal and have been by your side for a few years, now. I can't tell you what to feel, but I _can_ tell you to look closer at me, and not him, if you can.

"There. I got that off my chest. I'm sorry Pidgeon," he finished, staring away from me. I reached over and kissed his cheek. He perked up.

"You don't need to tell me to look harder, Lance. I've already been doing that," I said, taking his hand. He smiled, and squeezed mine. I squeezed back, smiling just as, or even brighter.

Our ride came to a stop, and we tried a whole bunch of different others. Lance seemed a little happier, and when it was time for us to meet up with Keith and Shiro, I was beginning to think that I could live life a little longer with this dork than high school.

"Which one did you guys try first?" Lance asked, stuffing his mouth with cotton candy.

"Ferris wheel," Keith said, blushing. "Some guy kissed his girlfriend at the top. The sun was in the way, so we couldn't _quite_ see their faces. But, we, um, clear out an issue ourselves at the top."

"What?" I asked, curious. Did Keith tell Shiro how he felt?

"We figured out what to do for our science project."

"Oh," was all me and Lance had to say. We eyed Shiro suspiciously. He was _horrid_ at keeping secrets; so much that we could tell anything from the look on his face. It was normal. I didn't trust that entirely, but I left the issue alone.

Unlike _someone._

"So you didn't confess anything?" he asked.

"No."

"No kissing?"

"No!" Shiro said, disgusted. Keith looked hurt.

"What about _you_ two?" Keith asked, staring us down.

"Don't look at me. He's the one who did it," I say, looking down, hiding my blush from the boys.

"Did what?" Shiro questioned further, stroking his chin. He had a small smirk.

Lance looked embarrassed, but smiled anyway. "I, uh, um. I — "

"Kissed me," I finished. Keith's jaw dropped and Shiro's eyes bugged.

"You _WHAT_?!" they yelled together.

"Yeah. I kissed her."

"You kissed Pidge? What happened to Allura?" Keith screamed, excited but confused.

"An act to see if Pidgeon was jealous. And besides, she's not even that good of a person anyway. When I told Allura that I liked Pidge, she started paying attetion to me, like she couldn't stand the thought of getting outshone by — "

"Me," I finished again, but this time I didn't want to hear how Lance would describe me. I wasn't pretty, and I certainly wasn't popular. But Lance kept going.

" — someone as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. And that's saying something, because you're gorgeous, Pidge!"

I blushed, and looked at Shiro's face. He was raging. Was it possible that he was jealous? Or was he mad about Allura?

"Why didn't _you_ confess anything, Keith? I was waiting the whole night!" he yelled, holding Keith's shoulders. Keith smiled like a doofus, and shrugged.

"You didn't seem like the gay type. All the more reason for me to love you."

Lance was laughing and pulled out his phone to film this moment. "Keith and Shiro, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang, preferably as loud as possible without making a scene.

"Wait." Shiro looked like he was about to explode. "Did you say... love?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Is there something wrong with that?" Keith asked, suddenly worried. They both blushed, making it even more adorable. Shiro shook his head, grinning stupidly. Something plunged in my stomach. The thought of a gay Shiro kind of killed me...

But Lance could tell. I knew he could. He got that sad look in his eyes again, making me feel even guiltier.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it," Shiro told him. "But I can't kiss you, you know. I'm still dating — "

"Allura," we all said, remembering the girl that ruled the school, nice though she was. Keith turned away, also remembering that Shiro was taken. He and I rocked in the same boat, though I was one foot in while the other was out.

"Are you okay?" I asked Keith. He looked pissed at himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice cracked a little bit, wiping his eyes. "I really shouldn't have said anything. But I'm fine."

What an obivious lie. I hugged him, and walked back over to Lance without saying anything. I felt really bad for Keith, who probably felt stronger about Shiro than I did.

"How about we go home?" Lance said, taking my hand. I nodded, and we left the fair.


End file.
